


Changing Ranks

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki is a demon who hates vampires, that was until he only went and fell in love with one of them.





	Changing Ranks

            Yoshiki, like most demons, disliked vampires but not because they were half breeds, which was the usual reason for the demon’s hatred of that particular race. He could technically be classed in that category himself but Lucifer forbid anyone who tried. No, what Yoshiki hated was the way they always acted so superior. As if losing their humanity had moved them straight to the top of the food chain. In reality they were near the bottom of the demon ranks but seemed to be unable to see this. It was an unjust arrogance among their species and Yoshiki hated this quality more than any other.

            Of course the cruel hands of fate had to intervene and he only went and fell madly in love with one of them. His name was Heath, a beautiful creature that Yoshiki just had to make his. Yoshiki always had been good at getting what he wanted and seducing Heath was no different. The beautiful man was now his and he was finally happy with his life.

 

            Yoshiki pounded into the young vampire hard and fast, feeling his orgasm approaching but holding it back as long as possible. Beneath him his lover moaned like a whore for him and Yoshiki suddenly realised just how much he loved the vampire. He wanted to change him into a demon like himself, an incubus. Startled by this revelation Yoshiki pulled out of Heath and let himself cum over the sheets. His penis automatically becoming covered with spikes before realising there was no longer anyone to convert and returning back to its usual smooth form. Sex was how an incubus converted any creature into one of them, which was why Yoshiki had never came inside his partner. The process was painful for the one going through it and would weaken him terribly for a while. It wasn't unheard of for newly formed incubi to destroy their creator out of the hate that had formed during the change.

            Sitting up Heath glared at Yoshiki, who was making no signs of wanting to finish him off. Instead he sat quietly, preoccupied and lost in thought.

            “Excuse me, am I going to get any pleasure tonight, or are you just going to sit there and admire your own dick?” Heath demanded.

            “Huh? Oh sorry.” Yoshiki apologised, as he realised the state he'd left the vampire in. Feeling guilty he took Heath's erection in his mouth, instead of his hand like he usually did. He pleasured Heath by instinct and suspected that his blow job was nothing special but at least it was getting Heath off. His mind was still mulling over the concept of changing Heath. The whole thing could cause him too lose his lover forever, even if Heath didn't kill him afterwards. But there were also times when the change went well and for two incubi to have sex was said to be an amazing experience, something that Yoshiki had never experienced. He had killed his creator, who hadn't even bothered to tell him what he was doing beforehand.

            As Heath came in his mouth, Yoshiki swallowed and lay back on the bed as he let his true self take form. Incubi normally looked more or less like the creature they had once been, which in his case was human. Still there were differences, his teeth became pointed and sharp like a shark, his nails grew into long hard claws and his eyes glowed red. His skin was tougher like this as well and even his own claws weren't strong enough to rip it open.

            Heath looked at his partner, knowing something was wrong. Hesitantly he lay beside him and was relieved when Yoshiki wrapped an arm around him. At least Yoshiki didn't seem to be mad at him this time.

            “Yoshiki? Is something wrong?” Heath finally asked but the other refused to answer.

 

            A few days later Heath returned to Yoshiki's home, wondering if the other was over whatever had been bothering him. The fact Yoshiki refused to share worried him, as the other didn't usually keep secrets. If he was still distracted tonight he would get the truth out of him, no matter what. Fortunately that wasn't an issue, as Yoshiki greeted him with a smile and a glass of his favourite blood, A negative, from a human who ate a lot of sugar. His fangs appeared instantly but Yoshiki held the blood back and led him to the lounge, where they sat on the sofa side beside. Yoshiki then claimed a kiss before finally handing the blood over.

            “I hope it's warm enough.” Yoshiki worried.

            “It's perfect.” Heath reassured him, smiling happily. Yoshiki could be so thoughtful when he wanted to be, which wasn't often. Perhaps this was a peace offering for the night before? It wasn't like Yoshiki to go to so much effort to please him.

            “No, you're perfect,” Yoshiki corrected. “I want to change you.”

            “Change me?” Heath repeated.

            “Make you like me. You know sex between two incubi is meant to be an amazing experience,” Yoshiki explained. “Everything brings pleasure. I can cum inside you without you getting hurt and instead of my cum burning you like acid, it'll just bring a whole new level off pleasure.”

            “Without being hurt?” Heath repeated, having seen the spikes that appeared on Yoshiki's penis just before ejaculation.

            “The spikes only come if my body recognises it's with a creature that isn't the same,” Yoshiki replied. “It's the beginning of the change.”

            “So the change hurts?” Heath demanded.

            “Like hell,” Yoshiki replied. “I won't lie to you. It's horrible. I killed the incubus who changed me, I was so mad at him for causing the pain. He was helpless, the process takes pretty much all the energy an incubus has.”

            “So, you want to bring hell onto my body and risk me ripping you to shreds afterwards?” Heath repeated.

            “Pretty much,” Yoshiki replied. “But I figured it I asked, you'd be less likely to kill me afterwards.”

            “Maybe,” Heath agreed. “So that's the bad part, what's the good.”

            “Sex.” Yoshiki repeated.

            “And?” Heath asked

            “Don't underestimate sex!” Yoshiki exclaimed.

            “You demons of lust,” Heath said shaking his head. “It's all about sex with you!”

            “Well you'd be a double category demon for a start,” Yoshiki replied. “Pride and lust, that should make up for your human origins.”

            “You used to be human too!” Heath retorted, not liking his past brought up like this.

            “Shhhh,” Yoshiki replied. “That is a secret that I'd appreciate wasn't spread around.”

            “So, sex and rank?” Heath asked.

            “And you'll enjoy meat again,” Yoshiki replied. “Though as a former vampire, you'll probably never entirely lose your taste for blood.”

            “Ewww.” Heath replied. Typical vampire, just the thought of eating solids disgusted him.

            “Sunlight?” Yoshiki suggested. “Feeling your heart beat again, you'll truly be alive.”

            “Tempting,” Heath replied. “But worth the pain?”

            “I just want to be with somebody of my own kind,” Yoshiki sulked. “I can't offer you immortality, you have that already, or power because again you have that to. All I have left to offer is sex and the promise I'll always love you.”

            “Well sex is important,” Heath replied carefully. “And the fact you've asking, must mean this is somehow important to you.”

            “That's a yes.” Yoshiki informed Heath firmly.

            “I suppose it is,” Heath agreed, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into. “My humanity was stolen from me, at least this is my choice.”

            “Remember that I love you,” Yoshiki ordered Heath. “When in pain and you want to hate me, try to remember you agreed to this. That you love me too.”

            “I don't think I can forget that.” Heath replied.

            “Shall we do it now?” Yoshiki asked, gently placing his hand over Heath's thigh. “No point delaying.”

            Slowly Heath placed his half finished glass of blood down on the table and turned to face Yoshiki, mentally preparing himself to make his request. “Yoshiki, my last meal as a vampire. Can it be you?”

            “I thought only human blood would satisfy you.” Yoshiki replied.

            “Physically maybe, but I want to do this as a sign of our intimacy. As a sign of your love.” Heath replied.

            “If you take a lot, I won't be able to get it up, or have the strength to change you. It's a drain on my power to start with.” Yoshiki warned.

            “Just a few mouthfuls.” Heath promised, letting his two long fangs grow in his mouth. Feeling sad he touched one with his tongue, would this be the last time he had fangs? Would his teeth soon lose the elegance of a vampire and be replaced with the teeth of a beast?

            Gently Heath pushed Yoshiki's long blond hair away from his neck and moved his mouth down to kiss the skin gently, before going in for the bite. Unlike a human, Yoshiki's skin was tough, even in this form, and it took a lot of pressure for his fangs to pierce it. Thankfully he could and the blood began to flow into his mouth. It didn't taste like blood and wasn't really that enjoyable, to Heath's disappointment. It was easy to pull away and feeling a little sad he glanced at the glass of perfect blood on the table.

            “Let's go upstairs.” Yoshiki encouraged, taking Heath's hand and leading the vampire away from his current life and into the new.

            The bedroom was dimly lit and the bed was made with black sheets, nothing fancy just cotton and Heath knew Yoshiki owned better. He was going to comment when it occurred to him exactly why he wasn't getting Yoshiki's best sheets, this was going to get messy. He grinned happily, knowing Yoshiki hated mess and quickly pulled of his top, before finding himself being pushed back onto the bed with Yoshiki crawling over his unresisting body.

            Pinned and helpless under the older demon, Heath smiled up, completely content to let Yoshiki lead as usual. Blond hair fell around his face and then the demon’s lips were on his, a warm tongue in his mouth and the feeling of pure happiness within his heart. Could sex with Yoshiki truly get better than it already was? It was pretty damn awesome to begin with.

            They kissed for a while, knowing there was no rush and then, taking care to be as gentle as possible, Yoshiki moved down to Heath's chest and began to kiss his perfectly muscled chest over and over again. His hand slid between their bodies and cupped the bulge in Heath's trousers but he gave it no more attention, knowing that would come later.

            Slowly his kisses moved down Heath's chest, until he reached the waist band of his trousers. Instead of taking them off, he simply kept on kissing, moving his hand so his mouth could leave gentle kisses over Heath's crotch. Teasing Heath usually resorted in the vampire deciding to take control and sure enough moments later he was sitting up and pulling Yoshiki away from him, so that he could kiss him desperately, his fangs digging into Yoshiki's lower lip accidentally drawing blood.

            “Oops.” Heath muttered, pulling back as Yoshiki gave him an exasperated look and quickly stripped his top off and tossed it aside. This time it was Yoshiki who kissed Heath, sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth to trace the long sharp fangs, carefully not wanting to be cut again. His hands returned to Heath's crotch but this time it was only to help him out of his trousers.

            Once Heath was lying naked on the bed, Yoshiki pulled away and quickly stripped himself before returning to his lover like a moth to a flame. He crawled on top of him and simply lied over Heath, gently rubbing their naked bodies together, enjoying the stimulation and the feeling of a hard penis rubbing across his thigh.

            “You're hard, let's just do it.” Heath begged, feeling scared about what was to come and not wanting to be left in limbo like this.

            “If that's what you want.” Yoshiki replied, reaching for the lube he kept by his bed and sitting up so he was straddling Heath and his erection was free. Gently he took Heath's hand in his and poured a generous amount of lube onto Heath's long fingers. Smiling up at Yoshiki, Heath ran his lube covered hand over Yoshiki's erection, preparing it as best he could. At least the first part of this change would be fun.

            Gently Yoshiki pushed himself into Heath, knowing preparation made little difference with the vampire he had slept with so many times before. Wrapping his legs around Yoshiki, Heath pulled the blond deeper inside him and Yoshiki began to move. A gentle rolling of the hips at first before he began to pick up the pace and take Heath seriously.

            Usually he didn't care who came first but tonight he did, if Heath didn't orgasm before he did he probably wouldn't at all. Knowing this, Yoshiki wrapped his fingers around the other’s erection and focused all his efforts on pleasing Heath, his own pleasure pushed to one side for now.

            This was probably the most intimate and caring sex the two had ever had, both naturally selfish creatures who focused on their own enjoyment first. To put his own pleasure aside and focus on Heath was a great display of character for the demon and the vampire beneath him was touched. He was also incredibly turned on by Yoshiki's actions and he found himself coming against the other’s chest before he really knew what hit him. There was only pleasure and then sudden pain deep inside him and he knew Yoshiki had cum too. His erection covered in the spikes that were now buried into him.

            It hurt. It hurt so bad he screamed out loud before he could gather any self-control and then he felt the second wave of pain like acid, burning into his skin and he remembered Yoshiki's warnings never to touch his cum. The damn stuff was burning him and it wouldn't stop! Again he screamed but it did no good.

            “Oh fuck.” Heath got out, before yet more pain hit as the spikes that held Yoshiki into him began to grow and, to his horror, split off like tree branches growing into him. His ass was on fire and the fire was spreading down his legs and up into his chest and all he could do was scream in agony, especially as Yoshiki hadn't finished ejaculating and a second wave of cum hit him deep inside.

            Above him Yoshiki was still orgasming and no longer had any control of what his body was doing. He felt no guilt at Heath's pain, as all he felt was his own pleasure. By instinct alone he leant down and kissed Heath but it wasn't a kiss of sympathy or lust. Instead it was just his body's way of slipping his tongue into the vampire mouth. Then to the tongue began to grow, and filled Heath’s mouth and throat as it moved down his wind pipe. This too buried itself with spikes along his mouth and throat and a second source of pain was formed. Like the others, these spikes began to branch off and soon his entire body was on fire as thousands of branches filled his entire body. To make matters worse, Yoshiki wasn't lying still on top of him, his body was still moving slightly ripping the original spikes up and down, making the pain so much worse.

            The process took about fifteen minutes to complete and Heath was fully conscious for all of it. For him this was pure pain but for the demon there was only pleasure. An unfair balance that Heath was thankfully unaware off.

            Inside him Yoshiki's body stopped growing and each of the 'branches' began to secrete a liquid that quickly changed every cell it touched into that of an incubus. A different pain filled Heath but it was pain none the less. Thankfully as the process continued Heath realised that parts of him no longer hurt, a concept he was currently unfamiliar with.

            Then suddenly he felt a thumping in his chest that terrified him, until he realised what it was, his heart was beating! For the first time in one hundred and nineteen years he was truly alive. It felt strange but was the least of his worries right now.

            Then, twenty minutes after it began, all the branches began to dissolve and Yoshiki was able to roll off Heath and lay still on the bed, too exhausted to move. Beside him Heath shook as the last of the change finished off his body and then he was still.

            Slowly Heath opened his eyes and sat up, feeling strange and not himself at all. He glared at Yoshiki feeling angry but before he could say anything Yoshiki was reaching beside the bed and pulling up a bucket which he handed to a confused Heath. Seconds later he found himself being violently sick into the bucket, as black debris left his body, the aftermath of the change.

            As soon as that was over he knew how he felt, powerful and angry. He glared at Yoshiki, who had been the cause of the pain and felt the overwhelming urge to hurt him. 'No. I asked for this.' Heath reminded himself firmly, startled by the pure hatred. No wonder newly formed incubi often killed their maker. It was a horrible process to go through.

            “You're hungry,” Yoshiki spoke up from the bed, as he watched Heath with fear. He hadn't missed the hatred in the other’s eyes, but he had also taken note that Heath had looked away. Clearly trying to keep some self-control. “When an incubus is hungry, they get mad.”

            “Is that why you get so grumpy sometimes?” Heath asked.

            “Mmm,” Yoshiki muttered sleepily. “There's meat in the fridge. I need to sleep.”

            “Meat?” Heath asked in horror but the other demon was ignoring him now. Another wave of anger filled him and not wanting to hurt Yoshiki, if this was really just hunger, he headed downstairs and pulled open the fridge. The second he saw the meat his new teeth formed and he ran his tongue over them, feeling the sharp spikes and to his delight fangs. He still had them and experimenting he discovered he could have them with human teeth or incubus or not at all. This pleased him greatly and even took the edge of having to actually eat solid foods. Grabbing the nearest packet, a raw joint of beef, he ripped it open with finger nails that were now claws.

            His teeth sank into the meat and he ate it raw, as blood dripped down his chin and across his naked body. He wasn't neat or tidy in his meal, he was starving. The beef gone he started work on a packet of sausages, which finally satisfied his hunger.

            Feeling truly himself for the first time since he changed, he headed for a mirror and smiled happily as he realised physically he hadn't changed. Yes, his teeth were different and he had claws. Sure, his eyes glowed bright red but with just the thought of wanting it all gone, it did and he was vampire once more.

            Experimenting a little he found he could be himself but have the red eyes of the incubus, a look he liked, especially with his fangs out. He returned to Yoshiki like this and smiled at the other who was fast asleep, in a bed splattered in Heath's blood. Ignoring all the mess, Heath got in beside him and wrapped his arms around Yoshiki's waist as an idea formed in his mind. Before Yoshiki had been the superior creature but now they were equals. In fact, as a double class demon he was superior legally and physically. Perhaps it was now time he took control of this relationship? Liking that thought, Heath let sleep take him, knowing the pain had been worth it. He didn't even mind it any more but he wouldn't tell Yoshiki that. Sometimes it helped to have something to use against your lover. Especially one as difficult to control as Yoshiki.


End file.
